sonicfancharafandomcom-20200215-history
Sárk the Phoenix
Appearance Sárk is a small red and yellow infantile phoenix with orange eyes and orange tipped feathers on his tail and stubby wings and short arms and legs. He also has the beak of a toucan and his plumage would be a mix of red, yellow and orange. He is most commonly seen with small, deep crimson shoes. Personality Sárk is an infant, so standard personality traits like being adorable and knowing that he is do apply, also there is barely being able to speak. Plus there is the fact that for some odd reason, he is always polite to people and his 'Mama' Elissa. He also has this noticeable tendency to stick his thumb in his mouth and suck on it. Then again, all infants and toddlers have that same tendency. Age Sárk is currently two and a half years old. though he has been reincarnated many times due to his phoenixian reincarnation ability. Relations Elissa the Pegacat: Sárk sees her as his mama, seeing as she was the one to find him and take care of him when he was reborn from the ashes and fire of his past life as a phoenix. He loves her like any child would love theor parents and he is usually being carried by her. Jackie the hedgewolf: Sárk sees her as 'Aunty Jackie' and loves to play with her. He usually is on her shoulders and making airplane noises as he is being moved like that. Powers Being a phoenix. Sárk has access to fire related abilities. Plus he can never truly 'die', Seeing as how he will be brought back to life with no memories as an infant due to the immortality of the phoenix. Still, as a baby he is pretty much defenseless if someone were to try and 'kill' him. Standard *Hotter than normal body heat *A good sense of smell *Has the ability to fly (he just has to learn how to) Supernatural *Has the potential to master pyrokinesis *Immortality by being reborn through the ashes and flames of his past life. *His tailfeathers can cure any ailment since's he's a phoenix. *His tears can heal any wound since he is a phoenix. *He has the vital yet extremely rare ingredients to create a philosopher's stone. Abilities Pyrokinetic immunity Being a Phoenix, Sárk is immune to fire and heat based attacks. However, he can still be hurt by flames consisting of more than one element. Though keep in mind he is a toddler so even this wouldn't do much for him. Weaknesses *Water. *His wings being clipped. *His flames being smothered. *his core body temperature being lowered. *Pretty much everything that is not fire related that can cause harm to people. *He's pretty vulnerabke since he's a toddler. Stats (1 is weak, 10 is strong. Total can't be greater than 40.) *Agility: 1 *Speed: 1 *Strength: 1 *Defense: 1 *Evasiveness: 1 *Dexterity: 1 *Intelligence: 3 *Skill: 1 *Total: 10 Trivia He was created due to an RP session between me, Clesta, and Susan Sárk is a shortened version of the word "metensárko̱si̱" metensárko̱si̱ is the greek word for reincarnation I was inspired by Fawkes the phoenix (from harry potter) and by reading a greek myth on phoenixes This is a joint collaberation between me,Jabez,Clesta and Susan Category:Phoenixes Category:Mobians